


Hide and Seek

by Groot_Is_God



Series: More than Survive [6]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Family, Family Game Night, Gen, Hide and Seek, Peter Parker Has a Family, Team as Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: Cassie pouted, but let go of Peter and stepped back. Then her eyes lit up as what Peter assumed to be an idea popped into her head. “Let’s play hide and seek!”“With just the two of you?” Scott asked, raising an amused eyebrow.Cassie tilted her head as she considered this.Peter smiled wider. “Friday, who is currently in the tower and not doing anything important?”Cassie gets the Avengers to play hide and seek with a special twist.





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is a departure from all the multi-chaptered fics I've done recently. This is totally just a one shot within this little universe we've created here. 
> 
> The idea behind this fic came from a comment made by Lord of blu cookies on the first fic in this series, Living with Superheroes? Not cool, so credit for the idea goes to them! On the topic of ideas for future fics, if anyone has any ideas for shenanigans for Peter and the Avengers to get into let me know in comments and I'll see what I can do!
> 
> I think that's everything, so enjoy!

“Uncle Peter!” A shrill voice shrieked.

Peter whipped around on the dining chair he was sitting in to see the one and only Cassie Lang barreling at him at slightly worrying speeds.

“Cassie!” Peter greeted, grinning wide. She collided with him in a bear hug, wrapping her arms and legs around him like a koala. “How’s my favorite ant?”

“Ant-astasia is doing great.” Cassie responded, giggling. Ant-astasia was Cassie’s giant pet ant which had _finally_ gotten a real name after Jim Paxton had called it Giant Pet Ant one too many times.

“I thought _I_ was your favorite ant Pete?” Another voice called, sounding hurt. Peter looked to the elevator hallway to see Scott walking towards them.

“Ehh, Ant-astasia has a cooler name.” Peter said, smiling. Scott rolled his eyes then broke into a smile of his own.

“Peanut, why don’t you let Peter go so you don’t suffocate him.” Scott suggested as Peter tried to move, only to get further pinned by the 10-year-old.

Cassie pouted, but let go of Peter and stepped back. Then her eyes lit up as what Peter assumed to be an idea popped into her head. “Let’s play hide and seek!”

“With just the two of you?” Scott asked, raising an amused eyebrow.

Cassie tilted her head as she considered this.

Peter smiled wider. “Friday, who is currently in the tower and not doing anything important?”

“Captain Rogers and Sargent Barnes are currently in the gym sparring where they have been for the past two hours, Sir and Doctor Banner are in their respective labs, and Agents Romanov and Barton are currently heading up the elevator to your location.” Friday responded.

“Could you call them all up here? Tell them it’s a required team building exercise.” Peter instructed. Cassie smiled brightly while Scott shook his head amusedly.

Minutes later the aforementioned Avengers were assembled in the living area of the common room, some looking decidedly more interested in whatever Peter had planned then others.

“Ok everyone, Cassie has requested that we play hide and seek.” Peter announced to the group.

“Peter, I don’t have time for any games.” Tony said, standing up from the couch. “I have important deadlines- “

“That aren’t due for another week and you’re almost finished so you have plenty of time to play with us.” Peter finished with a shit-eating grin. Tony stared at him before rolling his eyes fondly.

“What are the rules and boundaries, and are there prizes?” Steve asked.

“Rules are normal hide and seek rules. For boundaries, you can use the common floor, labs, and gym,no private floors or other parts of the tower. There might be prizes, I haven’t decided yet.” Peter said. “Any other questions?”

“Yeah, just one.” Clint said, looking around. “Who’s it first?”

“Well, since you asked, you.” Peter decided, grinning. “Count to 200.”

With that everyone took off in different directions, leaving a shocked Clint in the living room.

…

One hour. That’s how long it took everyone to find Natasha. An entire hour of time spent by everyone except Bucky to find the assassin. They’d finally found her in the gym tucked behind the weight rack. Her tight black shirt and pants blended seamlessly with the floor and rack and she stayed absolutely still. Peter had only managed to find her because she had shifted her head slightly and a bit of her red hair had stuck out.

Bucky on the other hand had taken just as long to find. He had hidden in the prosthetics lab, laying on a shelf with his metal arm sticking out. He’d blended in so well that Clint had passed him 10 times before Cassie finally pointed him out while giggling.

“Let’s play again!” Cassie squealed.

“Who got found first?” Tony asked, looking down at his phone.

“Steve.” Clint said. “Count to 200.”

…

Apparently hiding on the ceiling wasn’t the smartest idea when you’re known for randomly going on the ceiling. Peter was the second person to get found, the first being Tony who hadn’t even moved when everyone else had gone to hide.

“Who are we looking for now?” Peter asked, looking around for hidden Avengers.

“Bucky.” Steve decided.

“It took forever to find him last time though.” Peter pointed out. “Why don’t we look for like, Clint? I bet you he’s in the vents.”

“It did, but unlike Clint I came prepared.” Steve said, pulling out… a metal detector?

Peter’s brows creased in confusion before the lightbulb went off in his head and he started laughing.

“You’re going to detect Bucky’s arm with the metal detector?” Peter asked between laughs.

Steve grinned, then held out the detector and followed the beeping.

The detector led them through the kitchen where they found Cassie. Well, more like Cassie found them since she popped out from inside a cabinet where she was hiding.

“What’s t- “She started before Peter shushed her. She looked confused for a moment before realization dawned in her eyes and she jumped up, grabbing Peter’s hand.

Steve, Peter, and Cassie continued following the beeping of the metal detector into the hallway on the common floor. They passed the dining room and by extension, the living room. As they passed the bathroom door the beeping increased in intensity.

Steve met Peter’s eyes and pointed at the door. Peter nodded and grabbed the handle, twisting it carefully. Steve entered the bathroom, waving the metal detector all around until it stopped beeping all together, it’s red light flashing as he pointed it at the laundry chute.

Peter opened the chute door to see Bucky’s face scowling at him.

“Is that a _metal detector_?” Bucky asked incredulously as he climbed back out into the bathroom.

Cassie nodded while giggling ferociously. Peter joined in her laughter as Steve cracked a smile. Bucky just rolled his eyes and joined the group as they sought out the other hiders.

…

“Cap, why are you holding a metal detector?” Tony asked once everyone had been found. The group had gathered in the common room again half an hour later. It hadn’t taken as long to find Natasha as Bucky’s loud complaining had made her laugh so hard that she couch she was hiding beneath had shaken slightly.

Bucky answered the question with a glare and Tony dropped the topic.

“So… Who’s it?” Bruce asked.

“Tony was found first.” Steve replied.

“I’m done, I have work to do.” Tony announced and stalked off, not looking up from his phone once.

“So, Peter’s it then.” Steve corrected, rolling his eyes at Tony’s antics.

“I’ll help!” Cassie offered excitedly. Steve handed the metal detector to Peter and the duo began to count, the other Avengers dispersing to hide.

…

“He should be right over…” Peter said, waving the metal detector around. Cassie and Peter had followed the device into the gym. The beeping shut off and the red light flashed when he pointed the detector at the shelving unit.

“Got it!” Peter said, running to the shelf with Cassie at his heels. Cassie dug around and picked up an arm. But not just any arm, _Bucky’s_ arm.

Peter stared at the arm flabbergasted. Then Cassie started to laugh.

“He took off the arm!” Cassie shrieked.

Peter rolled his eyes. “Come on Cassie, guess we’ll have to do this the old-fashioned way.

…

They never did manage to find Bucky, but after an hour and a half of searching they called it off and let Bruce start counting. Clint had laughed so hard at their failure that he fell out of the ceiling vent and hurt himself, so he was sitting this round out.

Peter and Cassie ran into the living room searching for a spot, only to see Bucky standing there, his flesh arm on his hip, smirking at them.

“Hey, you cheated!” Peter called.

“I was just using my resources.” Bucky defended, grinning. “If you’re going to try to get me by using a metal detector, then I’m going to remove the thing that you’re tracking. Simple logic.”

Cassie giggled and tackled Bucky in a hug. Bucky tensed in surprise, then relaxed, fluffing her hair.

“Found you all.” Bruce called, peaking in the doorway.

Peter spun around, displeasure crossing his features. “Hey, no fair!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me life!
> 
> Come say hi over on tumblr! - groot-is-god.tumblr.com


End file.
